


Vieillir

by malurette



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: De bons présages, Double Drabble, Gen, Growing Old, Léonard de Vinci, M/M, Rampa, Rampa/Léonard de Vinci, young future famous people
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depuis des millénaires Crowley a côtoyé bien des gens. Il a notamment fréquenté un génie juste prénommé Leonardo, issu de la petite ville de Vinci...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vieillir

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pour une tasse de chocolat chaud](https://archiveofourown.org/works/401362) by [malurette](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malurette/pseuds/malurette). 



> **Titre :** Vieillir, mourir peut-être  
>  **Auteur :** ylg/malurette  
>  **Base :** Good omens  (De bons présages)  
>  **Personnages/Couple :** Crowley  (Rampa), Léonard de Vinci  
>  **Genre :** un peu angsty  
>  **Gradation :** PG / K+  
>  **Disclaimer :** Crowley est la propriété de Terry Pratchett et Neil Gaiman, Leonardo da Vinci s'appartient à lui-même ; je ne cherche à me faire de sous avec aucun ni à manquer de respect.
> 
> **Prompt :** "comment ça n’était pas possible qu’une histoire d’amour fonctionne entre Crowley et Léonard de Vinci" pour Modocanis (St-Valentin '07)  
>  **Nombre de mots :** 200

C’est triste à dire, mais Crowley n’a pas supporté de voir vieillir Leonardo. Un véritable gâchis !  
Un talent comme on n’en voit rarement, et dans tous les domaines scientifiques et artistiques, ou presque… un génie comme il n’avait jamais vu avant – et comme il n’en verrait sans doute plus jamais, se dit-il par la suite. Et plutôt bel homme, ce qui ne gâchait rien !

Chacune de leurs conversations le transportait. Il ne s’en lassait pas. Sauf que, Crowley a eu beau user de tous ses tours et détours, il n’a jamais réussi à le corrompre. Le tenter, ça oui, et pas qu’un peu ! mais le convaincre de lier un pacte lui donnant la vie éternelle ? Pas moyen.  
Oh, l’homme en avait envie, quelque part. Mais il était trop intelligent pour ne pas comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait. Et il n’a jamais cédé.

Au final, quand il commença à vieillir, à perdre en force et en vigueur, à mesure que la décrépitude gagnait son corps, peu importait à Crowley que son esprit fut toujours aussi brillant. Il ne voulait pas voir ce spectacle, et le laissa à son sort mortel.


End file.
